


[PODFIC] Even As A Shadow

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: Bucky was different now but he was still here, still Bucky, and Steve didn't love this new quiet version any less.





	[PODFIC] Even As A Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even as a Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553526) by [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/pseuds/rubysharkruby). 



[[PODFIC] Even As A Shadow](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oH32NEOEbGL8b3neiCM3Y5FHt4UDqTil)


End file.
